Thinking of You Day and Night
by luukia
Summary: Tsunayoshi is feeling lonely without Byakuran beside him.  He need Byakuran beside him. He crave for Byakuran. Would his wish be fulfilled ? 10027 M Fluffy alert !


**A/N : ** Hi ! Gosh . I can't believe I finally write M rated fic! Uuuh .. I really hope you guys can enjoy this. This is my first attempt , please point out my mistake and generously leave a review. For KHR, I only write 10027 (Byakuran x Tsunayoshi) pair as you can see. I hope you can love this pair like I do! ~

Now.. On with the story ! ~

* * *

><p>Inside the spacious bedroom, a young brunet around in his seventeen was laying on the king sized bed. The full moon was shining through the layer of curtains. It was the only light inside the room. The brunet rolled his body aimlessly, surely the bed was too big for someone as small as him. He flipped out his phone and saw the call log which was full by one name. Byakuran.<p>

-Flashback-

"_Good afternoon my prince !~" A cheerful voice escaped from the phone._

"_Good evening Byakuran-san." Tsuna replied with a smile even though the caller couldn't see it now._

"_Aww.. Is it already night ? The sun is still shining brightly in my place. It reminds me of you Tsunayoshi-kun"_

"_Yes , it's 8 pm now..." the brunett suddenly stopped talking, he walked toward the wide glass window of his apartment. His face immediately beamed happily. _

"_Byakuran-san! First snow! It's finally snowing!" He continued cheerfully._

_The other party chuckled a little before he replied ," Whoah!~ I get to talk with Tsunayoshi-kun when the first snow fall!~ It must be my lucky day !~"_

"_Yes." Tsuna reached his hand out of the windows, a drop of snow melted right away when met the heat of Tsuna's skin. "It's so white. You know, somehow it reminds me of you too Byakuran-san."_

"_Then , right now we're both being reminded of each other by the nature hn?~"_

"_I guess so." Tsuna laughed a little._

"_Isn't romantic ? Me and Tsunayoshi-kun , it's like our heart is in sync !~ I hope I can meet my cute Tsunayoshi-kun today !~"_

_The brunet once again let out a chuckle before he replied ," Geez , what're you saying? How can you say embarrassing things like that easily? Your work there isn't done yet, right? Don't say irresponsible thing like that."_

"_Heee? Isn't obvious? It's because I love Tsunayoshi-kun sooooo much !~" Byakuran said with his trademark sing-song voice._

"_And I love you too Byakuran-san"_

-End of Flashback-

The brunett flipped in his phone and kissed the tip of the square metal. His body curling like a crescent moon on the starless night.

"I miss you , idiot." Tsunayoshi muttered to himself.

Deep inside his heart, Tsunayoshi want to tell how much he missed the older male. He want to hug him again , feel the warmth of a person's body once again. Snuggling to each other while asleep,be the one who smiles for him when he wakes up. There's so much things he want to tell, want to do. But Tsunayoshi can't let his ego take over him. Even though he wanted it so badly, he don't want to be a burden to his lover. Being separated from the one you love for a long time is a difficult thing. Tsunayoshi silently cursed the mafia for taking his boyfriend away from him. If only those stupid family didn't cause wreck , Byakuran would be able to see the first snow with him. Right now, he would be hugging Byakuran instead the white bolster.

The brunet forcefully shook his head against his pillow, burying his head too. He somehow felt ashamed for thinking such things. He was the mafia boss for freaking sake. He is the least people that could blame the mafia. His family is in the mafia too, cursing the mafia means cursing his family as well and cursing Byakuran too as Byakuran is the head of mafia family like him.

Truthfully, there's no one to be blame. Tsunayoshi knew it. He should bear this suffocating feeling all by himself. Just wait patiently for Byakuran's arrival, it won't be late, he promised him. 'Soon' he would be able to burry himself into the other's chest again.

But the question is , when is 'soon' ? Could Tsunayoshi be able to hold himself until the 'soon' is coming?

"Don't go, just stay by my side." The brunett muttered again.

Is it alright to have this egoistic feeling?

"I miss you..."

Tsunayoshi already turned twenty this year. The beginning mark of his age is not one anymore, but two. He's not a kid anymore, he should act like an adult.

But.. Is acting like an adult involve holding yourself ? Why adult have to hold themselves? It's not fair. Just because his age increase, doesn't mean he have to supress his wanting.

"And I love you.."

Tsunayoshi peered outside of his windows, the snow still falling , painting the city with pure white. The colour that reminds him with his Byakuran so dearly. The cold air gushing in as soon as he opened the window, making the brunet shivered in cold as he was onlywearing an oversized white t-shirt that covered up to his thigh.

"Byakuran..." Once again he muttered, holding his suffocating chest while he repeatedly calling for Byakuran.

The longing feelings inside the brunet's heart keep getting bigger and to Tsuna's surprise, tears started to flowed from his chocolate eyes. The warm droplet of water keep falling off, making the creamy cheeks wet. With his constant sobbing, Tsuna curled himself , he hugged his hips tightly. The window was left open , even though it was freezing out there, if Tsuna let the window open for long like this, he would get sick.

The brunet's cry suddenly interrupted by the sound of his doorbell. He glanced toward the clock. It was 10 pm. Who was it? Tsuna tried to think any possibilites but no one came in mind.

Gokudera was with Yamamoto , Reborn already went to southern island with Bianchi , Ryohei and Kyoko were having family trip. Mukuro and Hibari was out of option. That means Chrome as well, since Chrome is always with Mukuro.

Closing his window, Tsunayoshi wiped his tears away and staggered toward the front door. The bell once again rang, the guest kept pressing the bell multiple times. fastening Tsuna's small step. He was contemptly being sad by himself, now he was a little angered by this impatient guest. Who ever it was he seemed really rude. He opened it angrily as soon he reached the door knob.

The caramel eyes widened in surprise when he saw the figure of the guest. There, on his front door a white haired man was standing with a wide smile adorning his handsome face. His white suit looked wet from the snow, and so the rose he was holding. Without further notice, he suddenly pulled the dumbfounded man into his arm, hugging him closely.

"I miss you so much Tsunayoshi-kun!~" He exclaimed happily.

The dazed brunet only replied ," Byakuran? How.. Why are you here?"

"Hm? Because my adorable Tsunayoshi-kun is lonely without me, right? Really , I just can't leave you alone hm?" Byakuran said as he kissed Tsuna's creamy cheek.

More tears started to overflow from Tsuna , he tightly hugged the older man back.

"Byakuran-san! Is this really you? I..I can't believe it! Wasn't you supposed to came back on January?" Tsuna asked.

"Umm, yeah. But I managed to finish all my task before the due date. So here I am." Byakuran said as he snuggled closer to Tsunayoshi. His cheerful smile turned into a sly smile as he continued ," But.. If Tsunayoshi-kun find this hard to believe, I can make you believe me ~"

Blood slowly gushing toward Tsuna's face, his face was so red that could put strawberry in shame. "Wh-Wha-What are you saying, pervert!" Tsuna tried to pull himself away from the man but it was futile. The man didn't plan on letting his victim away.

"I believe you understand well what I'm saying, nee..." Byakuran leaned closer to Tsuna's ear and whispered his name huskily , "Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun"

He pulled the petite brunet bridal style, closed the open door and walked toward the bed. He laid his obession on the bed with low 'thump' and started to feast him hungrily. He nibbed the smaller boy's ear, giving it a last lick before continuing to kissing Tsunayoshi's face. From Tsuna's forehead , nose, cheeks, chin, and lastly his pink lips. Each kiss was more deep than before, pulling their body closer than before. Byakuran gently bit Tsuna's bottom lip , earning a shocked gasp before he let his tongue in. His tongue swirled against Tsuna's , licking every corner of Tsuna's mouth . Practically violating his mouth , from the root of Tsuna's tongue , to Tsuna's teeth , his inner cheeks flesh . Inside of Tsuna's mouth was so warm , with Byakuran's warm tongue too, their tongue joined in the indecent dance, letting indecent sound of flesh against flesh as well. When the need of oxygen couldn't be hold anymore, Byakuran uneagerlly pulled his tongue out.

A string of saliva connected their mouth before it cut off a second later. Tsuna's breath was ragged, as well as Byakuran. The lust in both eyes couldn't be hidden anymore. Both of them wanting the exact same thing, it was like their heart was in sync, just like what Byakuran said in phone.

Byakuran smiled happily, just like a child, he giggled as he nuzzled himself to Tsuna's chest.

"I love you so much Tsunayoshi-kun!~" Byakuran exclaimed.

The brunet was left in awe before he replied , "I love you so much too Byakuran-san" He kissed the mop of white hair , inhaling the fresh scent of Byakuran's shampoo. He encircled his arm around Byakuran's waist while Byakuran excitedly nuzzling himself.

But the fuzzy warm feeling didn't last too long. Byakuran turned his attention toward the button of Tsuna's shirt. Unbuttoning it with his pale fingers one by one, exposing the slim body of the brunet's.

"Byakuran-san.. You're really a pervert..." Tsunayoshi pouted.

Byakuran smiled sweetily and replied ," Sorry , can't help it when Tsunayoshi-kun look so ravishable like this."

Without further complain , Tsuna shyly kissed Byakuran's lips. The kiss was really innocent, just like Tsunayoshi. He adverted his eyes of shame when Byakuran was let struck in shock. When his mind finally could comprehend the situation , Byakuran immediately hugged the petite body below him, giving no space between their bodies.

"Nee.. Tsunayoshi-kun.. May I?" Byakuran voice sound trembled, even Tsunayoshi-kun could felt something hard was poking against him.

"Stupid.. You don't need to ask every single time!" Tsunayoshi pinched Byakuran's cheek, stretching it as wide as possible, leaving a red mark on the pale cheeks.

Their eyes met for a second. Caramel ones staring straight into the amethyst's one , it was like they were looking into each other's heart. When Byakuran slowly carressed Tsuna's cheeks gently, the caramel orbs closed, his head leaned against the touch.

Byakuran's other hand gently stroked Tsuna's chest, when he found the perking pink nipples, he pinched it, letting a startled moan escaped Tsuna's mouth. The hand that was caressing Tsuna's cheek also continued its journey toward Tsuna's hip. Pulling them to the air to gain Byakuran a better view.

"My cute lil' Tsunayoshi-kun , how lucky of me, being able to devour you completely." Byakuran breathed out. He kissed Tsuna's nipple, nimbling it between his teeth , bit it , and licked it while his other hand pinched the other nipple. Tsuna's nipple was wet and hard, it was perking into the air shamelessly.

Byakuran continued his job with kissing Tsunayoshi's body , continuing his travel toward Tsuna's bottom half. He gave the navel extra attention , licking it generously. When he found Tsuna's weeping cock, his hand engulfed the burning flesh , pressing the weeping tip against his thumb.

"Nnh! Byakuran-san! N-N-No!" Tsuna exclaimed as he tried to cover himself. No matter how much they did it, Tsuna still felt embarrassed. His body was completely naked, except the white t-shirt that covered his back. Tsuna's petite hand tried to pull Byakuran's hand from his cock but to no avail.

"Hn? But, you like this don't you Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran smiled ever so sweetly. He took Tsunayoshi's hand and kissed every fingers, licking the space between the fingers in process . The resistance from Tsuna immediately stopped, his body was laying on the white sheet. He gazed toward the man in front of him , somehow being looked down by those eyes like this made Tsuna's heart thumping like crazy.

Byakuran let out his smirk before he clutched Tsuna's cock , he licked the tip of it teasingly. The contact between his warm tongue against Tsuna's burning cock was so sensational. He kept wanting more and more. He circled his tongue , twirled it, before he took Tsuna's whole inside his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down , Byakuran was careful to not his teeth scratched Tsuna's. His hand was doing their job in sync with Byakuran's mouth. When Byakuran's mouth went up, his hand went down , making the sensation doubled for the petite man. Tsunayoshi could felt his cock being engulfed by the burning heat, the slippery sound was really indecent. When Byakuran felt that Tsuna was cumming, Byakuran moaned with Tsuna's cock inside, the vibration of his voice was irresistible that not long after that, Tsuna let out a long moan, he breathed Byakuran's name before he came into Byakuran's awaiting mouth . The white warm liquid was happily swallowed by the older man. It was salty and the texture was bizarre but it was a nice nonetheless.

"Well, that was fast." Byakuran said matter of fact.

Tsuna's already red cheeks now getting redder if possible, the blood started to taint his whole body in red. " Well, it can't be helped. Without you around I've never get the chance to release you know!" Tsuna pouted.

Byakuran laughed apologetically while he said ," Yes yes you're right. I'm sorry nee Tsunayoshi-kun. Now, let's continue..." Not wasting any time, Byakuran shoved three of his fingers toward Tsuna's mouth which Tsuna happily received . He licked every fingers, Byakuran's fingers was cold, it must be because he was outside while it was snowing. Tsuna tried his best to transfer his heat to the cold fingers. He diligently made every fingers as wet as possible. He knew it was for his best though .

The look of Tsunayoshi licking his fingers like a cat dipping their mother's milk was getting him more turned on. From the light blue jeans he was wearing, a visible bulge appearing on his pant. It was hard to ressit, but Byakuran tried his best. When he felt that his fingers was wet enough , Byakuran used his other hand to pull both of Tsuna's hip into the air, exposing everything of Tsuna's.

With his first finger, Byakuran entered the ring of muscle. It was really tight, not having sex for months really made Tsuna's hole tighter. He need to be prepared more than usual, if Tsuna wasn't loosen enough , he'd be in pain. Byakuran of course didn't want his lover to be in pain. He kept one finger inside, curling it deep inside Tsunayoshi. From the look Tsuna's made, it must be really painful for him. Feeling bad, Byakuran licked Tsuna's hole, pressing his tongue inside. The muscle instantly wrapped the tongue , making it tighter than before.

Byakuran let his tongue and finger out and let Tsuna's hip go then he said," Relax my dear Tsunayoshi. I'm sorry , I must be hurting you nee?" He stroked Tsuna's head caringly.

The said person shook his head and pulled the older man to hug him , " No. It was.. "

"It was...?"

"Uuh.. I can't said it ! It's too embarrasing ! Stupid Byakuran!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Byakuran once again laughed, he kept patting Tsuna's head lovingly , " Yes, yes. I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun. But please relax yourself, I don't want you to be hurt."

He give Tsunayoshi a passionate kiss on the mouth before he took out a bottle of gel from the drawer. He poured a generous amount on his hand, feeling the sticky substance on his hand before pouring more on Tsuna's hole.

He entered on finger which came in easily, then the second fingers. When he heard Tsunayoshi let out a gasp, Byakuran halted a moment before started to scissoring and stretching it as far as he could. Now that Tsunayoshi was able to relax, it made this job more easily than before. When he felt Tsunayoshi was loosen enough , he entered the third finger. He curled all of the fingers inside Tsunayoshi , the whimpering brunet immediately let out a startled gasp. Byakuran smirked, he finally found that spot. With that he kept curling toward the same spot, making Tsuna's hip pushing toward his finger more, deepening it if possible. Tsuna's cock keep twitching vigorously with every move Byakuran made , the slit of his cock letting out some of his liquid, wetting his half region more.

"Nh.. No.. Byakuran .. Nh! P-Pull it out..." Tsuna managed to breathed between his moan.

But to Tsuna's dismay Byakuran protested, " Hee? But if I entered you right now you'll be in pain Tsunayoshi-kun. I wa—"

Byakuran was silenced with Tsuna's mouth on his. Being on advantage , Tsuna licked Byakuran's lip before he smiled and said," It's ok. I'm fully prepared now."

Of course, who are him to resist Tsunayoshi? This cute whimpering angel beneath him was so irresistible he could spend all night savouring every bit of Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna immediately leaned down , his head was now facing the bulge in Byakuran's jeans. He kissed the bulge before using his teeth to opened the zipper. But unfortunately inside Byakuran's jeans lies his underwear. Tsunayoshi pouted at this," This.. is in way." using both of his hand he pulled both his underwear and jeans in flash.

When the burning cock was met with the cold air, Byakuran let out a whimper, finally his cock was freed from any obstacle. Tsunayoshi smiled in satisfaction when both of them are fully naked, except Tsunayoshi with his unbuttoned t-shirt. With his wide hand, Byakuran pushed Tsuna's down to the bed, his other hand hold Tsuna's head so he wouldn't fell hard.

He spread Tsunayoshi's hip and positioned himself on the welcoming entrance. He looked at Tsunayoshi who was blushing madly.

"Ready?" Byakuran asked.

Not believeing his word, Tsunayoshi only nodded and waited in anticipation. Byakuran slowly inserted himself pass the ring of muscle. He groaned when his cock was immediately engulfed by the heat of Tsunayoshi's. Inch by inch, his cock went in slowyly, savouring every tste of being inside Tsunayoshi. When his cock was fully seated in , Byakuran waited for Tsuna's approvel before he moved.

Once again , Tsunayoshi nodded his head, letting him to move as he pleased. With that signal, Byakuran started to thrust deep ball inside Tsunayoshi, earning a loud moan from the boy beneath him. His hips moved in sync with Tsuna's who was pushing himself deeper as well . The sound of Tsuna's moan and his, the sound of flesh clasping each other, resonating on the spacious room. Byakuran closed his eyes to felt this sensation fully. Engraving each feeling in his mind.

"Bya-Byakuran-san.." Tsuna reached his hand toward the man above him.

The said person immediately grasped the smaller boy's hand, he pulled their body close, his body now practically scratching with Tsuna's. With their body was wet from sweat, Byakuran thruted even deeper into Tsunayoshi. Every moan that let ouf Tsuna's mouth sound like the most beautiful song he ever heard. Every thrust, every skin contact, every kiss, every tongue dancing on the skin aroused both of the lover.

When Byakuran felt that both him and Tsunayoshi is nearing their climax, Byakuran kissed Tsunayoshi passionately, letting his tongue inside to once again penetrated Tsuna's mouth. With Tsuna constant moan and his feverishly thrust, Tsunayoshi was the first to came. His seed spread mesily on his and Byakuran's stomach. Of course, a second later Byakuran followed, he called out Tsunayoshi's name before let himself out inside Tsunayoshi. Tsuna's trembled when he felt Byakuran's hot semen poured inside him, he felt so full, so complete. So perfect.

Byakuran waited for his manhood to limp before he pulled out of his lover. He take a side beside Tsunayoshi and hugged him , cherishing the man in his arm lovingly. He leaned into Tsuna's neck, whispering three simple words ," I love you"

"And I love you more." Was Tsuna's only reply before he slowly drifted to sleep, a smile adorning his round face. All worries, all painful feelings were gone, his mind was so in peace, really, there's nothing best than being with Byakuran. The one he only loves, the one he only sees. The one he gave his heart as well. The feeling of being full of Byakuran still lingered inside Tsuna's body. Oh how he hope this feeling would be everlasting. Maybe people would say it's impossible. But Tsunayoshi sure, with Byakuran with him, he could face any obstacle. No matter what it is.

Seeing his lover content face, Byakuran smiled his true smile. A smile that only Tsuna could see. He wiped the sweat from Tsuna's forehead before he planted butterfly kisses all over Tsuna's face. Pulling the blanket to cover both of their sweating bodies, Byakuran hold Tsuna very closely against him. Not a single space was left, his arms circling around Tsuna's slim waist.

And just like that, he drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : ** Aaaaaand done ! Phew, I really enjoy writing this ! It was easier than I though. Damn , now I feel like a perverted girl. Oh well, I'm a fujoshi after all. How about you guys ? Do you like it? Do you love it? Oh , I know you guys love it. Are this couple is adorable or what? Gosh .. I'm in euphoria now!~

please leave review ^^


End file.
